Rie Saotome
It has been noted by not just students but adults as well that Rie is exceptionally good in a lot of things. Examples of this are sports be it basketball, baseball, track, etc. and has even done some cheer leading on the side and often encouraged the members of her SOS Brigade Club to do the same. She enjoys taking anything that's boring and making it fun for everyone, no matter what it is because she can't stand to be bored and do boring things. Rie also has musical talent as she's sang freelance to earn some extra money on the side, dances and knows how to play the guitar. Aside from that, she likes looking for unexplained phenomenons, things that happen that cannot be explained by normal human reasoning. Things like discovering that someone has powers does not bother her in the least. In fact, she finds it to be very awesome and tries to befriend them if she can. She is the type of person that likes to take charge and when she wants something done, she will go out of her way to make sure that it gets done. Rie was never the type of girl that liked anything boring and will go out of her way to make things fun to avoid being bored to tears. Due to her personality being eccentrically different from others, she doesn't make friends all that easily. This is because her over-confidence at being good at doing a lot of things makes her come across as rather arrogant, even if majority of the time it is not on purpose. Rie's a very straightforward person and will not hesitate to take a stand if someone is trying to do her wrong or the friends that she has wrong. Another thing is, Rie does not have a close relationship with her family, feeling that they're nothing but a bunch of morons that do stupid shit. She hates her father just as much as she hates her mother because of the simple fact that whatever he was dealing in ended up getting her not only kidnapped but she lost a friend in the process, which she doesn't want nor like to talk about. Instead she keeps what she feels in regards to that to herself because she doesn't want anyone taking pity on her or giving her sympathy. Due to that incident, she also fears the sight of blood and breaks down into an emotional state where she starts remembering what'd happened to her friend, again something that she tries to keep to herself instead of talking it out. As for her mother, she hates her because she committed adultery while married to her father, got pregnant and divorced him eventually to marry the same man she cheated on him with. Her cousin Kaku she finds to be nothing more than an egotistical little brat that tries to make everyone like her as well as try and take someone else's boyfriend. For these reasons, she doesn't communicate with her family to avoid getting caught up in their senseless drama. Appearance Rie is 5'6'' with short shoulder length black hair and big blue eyes. She's mostly always seen wearing a red ribbon over her hair but occasionally she'll wear a different color one depending on her mood. In the very beginning, she used to have her hair is long and reaches to about her waist. She always had different hairstyles everyday. But after a talk with one of her fellow classmates, she'd cut her hair short and down to her shoulders. She has a pale-peach skin complexion with a rounded face and a pointed chin. She has ample C-cup breasts that she only likes showing up when wearing different costumes. She loves to wear outrageous costumes. Dressing up as the following: News reporter, bunny girl, french maid, neko girl, and etc. Only when she is wearing her school uniform is she wearing something close to normal. And she wears all kinds of shoes as long as they fit and they seem cool to her, she'll put them on. History Born from a well-income family, Rie Saotome was born in Okinawa, Japan and being the only child by parents Rhinjiro and Yumiko Saotome. Rhinjiro was a lawyer that worked out of town mostly, leaving Yumiko to take care of their daughter. In other words, Rie's mother was a stay at home mom but on some occasions she would go to local buildings that did volunteer work and help out there, Rie also accompanying her. And of course with a child such as her, she was very hyperactive and impulsive, always doing things that she isn't supposed to. Or not that, she gets herself hurt trying to entertain herself and other people around. Yumiko often scolded Rie for doing such dangerous things but she'd ignore them and did what she wanted. It'd gotten to a point where she found her own home life to be just plain boring and unexciting. Her father may have worked but he was hardly ever around. When he did come home, he was constantly tired and didn't want to do anything with his family. This led Yumiko to believe that he was having an affair with another woman because anytime she'd suggest to do something, he'd always say no or find ways to get her and Rie to leave the house. Rhinjiro would always deny the accusations each time his wife would bring it to his attention. It'd gotten so bad to the point he eventually got tired of her being suspicious of him and he accused her of having an affair as the reason she was always suspecting him of doing something wrong. Rie hated it when her parents fought with each other and just wanted them to stop. Many a time she'd run into her room and lock the door only to shut herself up inside sitting in a corner with her ears covered to block out the shouting. But it never worked. Turns out that the both of them were secretly having affairs with other people and when Rie turned twelve they'd gotten a divorce. It'd hurt their daughter deeply because she yelled at them both saying that she hated them because they promised to be together forever and not leave one another. However there was nothing she could do. Since then her relationship with her parents was strained. A custody hearing was held and Rhinjiro refused to be written out of his daughter's life and so, Rie stays with him. As for her mother, she never did come back into the picture. She moved on with her life, remarried and had children of her own with her new husband whom Rie's never met and in a way doesn't want to meet. The only other family she does sometimes come into contact with is her younger cousin Kaku Sakuma, whom she doesn't care too much for be because she thinks the child is a spoiled brat. Though Rie may live with her father, but that doesn't mean their relationship was a very good one. As much as he wanted to make it up to her that he didn't stay with her mother, he'd take her to baseball games which surprisingly, she loved. It was a starting point but her father felt that it was good for the both of them to be close to one another. While before she would think of herself and her life as being special and interesting, the sheer number of people in the stadium and she later calculates live in Japan brings her to the realization that they fit into the normal, everyday occurrences and habits of Japanese citizens and humans in general. Her belief that at least one of person in the world would have to have a truly interesting and unique life, and her desire to be said person, led her to begin her search for the extraordinary. He kept his job working as a lawyer, instead preferring to take on cases within Okinawa to avoid traveling so much and leaving his daughter alone by herself. Though Rie never minded being by herself at all. While he worked, she went to a private school in her hometown. Throughout middle school, she gained a reputation as an eccentric for incidents such as painting hieroglyphs on the school grounds and moving all desks into the hallways and rejecting every boy who asked her out for being boring (the longest lasting a week, the shortest being five minutes). Her entrance in Juuban Municipal Academy was marked by her meeting fellow student Mitsu Saynu who was in tenth grade at the time, she a freshman. Meeting him was when her personality really came out and proved that she was not shy type of person at all. She loves to do fun things and make anything in life that she thinks that could be possibly boring, fun. She comes up with crazy schemes, ideas, contests, etc. just to liven up any bad mood. She is the entertainment coordinator at Juuban High school despite the fact that she lives in another city. At first, Rie seems very indifferent and cold but underneath that front she is very spontaneous, upbeat, and hyperactive. Because of her dedication, she becomes hot-headed when things don't go her way. Hand-in-hand with her cleverness and creativity, and a certain ruthlessness, even seeming amorality, she can often gets what she wants. She also has a very competitive personality and accepts without hesitation any challenge that crosses her, regardless of difficulty or time constraint. Her constant optimism and over-confidence make her rather arrogant. She has very high standards and won't accept anything less than perfection from herself. She is noted as smart, athletic, and naturally talented in any extracurricular activity. She once joined every activity club in her school and quit because she found them to be boring, despite pleas by the members for her membership. Her musical talent was highlighted when she stood in as the emergency lead singer and guitarist, along with a friend of hers for the band ENOZ during one of Milly Ashford's school festival. She often attracts a lot of attention to the point of not minding changing clothes in front of various people but also seems to hate showing signs of vulnerability to others. She's also part of the newspaper staff with Mitsu as her assistant for he operates from behind the scenes by holding the camera while she reports stories for the school's morning news and print out stories for the school newspaper. She's sixteen now and only in her second year of high school and already she's stirred up a lot of people with her presence. Plot It's hard to believe but there are some that don't like her because of the simple fact that she tends to push everyone away that she finds to be boring. Though over the course of the semester she actually managed to make some new friends with students Near, Mello, Airi Ryuuga Lawliet, Samantha Shizuma and Mio Aino. All of them she coaxed into doing an investigation on school grounds of the missing cheerleaders and school nurse only to find out in the process that Air and Mio were Sailor Senshi. Her along with Mitsu and the others, were dressed in crazy costumes during this. She was excited of course, having heard about them all over the news saving and protecting innocent people. Rie found what they do to be cool and always had hoped to meet at least one someday. She'd gotten her wish and though she has, inside it saddens her that she can't tell anyone their identities without putting people in danger. Even though she lives for danger. All she knows is that they're up against some new enemy which she would love to get footage of but instead to satisfy her need for attention and despair over the lack of interesting school clubs, she created her own: the Spreading Excitement all Over the World with Rie Saotome Brigade or SOS Brigade for short, which had to be approved by the new student council president. It was approved immediately allowing her club to be open for anyone that's deemed interesting to her is allowed to join. She put a lot of thought into this new club and will be damned if it dies on the spot before it even takes up off the ground. The Sailor Senshi had defeated their new enemy of course, which didn't require much help from Rie and the others but she was glad everything was over. Things had returned to a sense of normalcy, well except for Kaku visiting Rie's club whenever possible to not only bug her but also sink her paws into Airi's boyfriend who clearly had no interest in her. It was then, Kaku had blurted out that Rie's half sister Rei Flannigan was in town and was going to Tsukuba and wanted to meet with her older sister when she got the chance. Rie did not take hearing that at all because of the simple fact that she wants nothing to do with her family. She HATES her family because of all the drama centered around them. She deemed them to be fucking idiots and uninteresting to be around and makes no effort whatsoever to get involved into their affairs. So, for the most part, Rie is taking charge of her life, not letting anything or anyone hold her back. She doesn't talk at all about the incident where she was kidnapped, feeling it is not anyone's business but her own and tries to deal with the sorrow and pain of it all herself because the last thing she wants from others, especially her friends, is pity and sympathy. She also keeps the fact that she fears the side of blood to herself and tries to refrain from breaking down into an emotional state in front of her friends. Rie may be a lot of things, bright, smart, pretty and cheerful but expressing what bothers her is not one of her strong points. She has made the first move in packing up her things and leaving her father alone in the house they live in and has decided that she will live in the Hinata Sou Inn girls dorm since there's always things interesting going on over there as well as it being lively. She found living with her father to be boring anyway so this will be a nice change of pace. She has decided to attend college, having studied for the entrance exam to Todai University, passed it and will be attending as a first year student. She will also be reforming the SOS Brigade Club at the university as well and she will always of course be the President of it. She is still making it a point to find a job someplace that's interesting to her but for the time being will use her financial aid to pay for the rent to the room she'll be staying in. Love Interests '''Coming Soon!' Rie Gallery rie_saotome1.jpg rie_saotome2.jpg rie_saotome3.png rie_saotome4.jpg rie_saotome10.jpg rie_saotome22.png rie12.jpg rie17.jpg|Rie at fifteen years old with longer hair riesaotome.jpg riesaotome1.jpg riesaotomemale.png riesaotomesig.png riethumbsup.png riewrong.png riesaotomemalesig.png|Male Rie Trivia *Rie's character design was based off of Haruhi Suzumiya. *Like Haruhi, Rie also does not like her family. *Rie also runs the SOS Brigade Club just as Haruhi does with the exact lettering. *Rie has a fear of blood after the death of her friend Fred. *She has musical talent and loves to play all sports. *Thinking up wild ideas of stuff to do is very similar to the things Milly Ashford from Code Geass does, most of the time for no reason or for boredom. ... Also See *Near *Mello *Mio Aino *Mitsu Sanyu *Sailor Senshi *Kaku Sakuma *Rei Flannigan *Mokuba Kaiba *Rina Flannigan *Raia Chrisinger *Airi Lawliet